Tavia
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: This is the history of an inspiring nation, yet the strongest and richest nation in the Northern Pacific Ocean, called Tavia. Read the story about the great nation.
1. Prologue

After the Black Beast was destroyed by heroes at the near end of World War III, seithr spreads across the globe, but thankfully, fictional things gets even more real. And so, a group of three islands, near Kurasi, before they were ruled under the Tavian government and nation.

Located north of Hawaii, comes with a nation of three islands. They are Blut, Bamt and Byns.

Here are the three islands. Blut is an island rich in exotic plants and animals, and is perfect at farming, and quite have a lot of pastures, where Tavia's finest meat were made before cooking. However, it's also perfect at logging due to there were lots of forests, while there are some durian trees, it's quite perfect for harvesting durians. However, there an active volcano called Mt. Everdeen. That's were the capital of Tavia, Lisatown, was located.

The next one is Bamt. It has lots of fishes surrounding the area. All kinds of fishes were fished and proceed into scaleless, deboned fishes, since they had a fish procession plant in Tutuga.

The last one is the smallest island, of all of Tavia, yet it has lots of ores and diamonds to mine. I give it to you its name, Byns. Yes, Byns. It has a mountain named Mt. Hayat. The mining town of Wyattdonia, would honor the third Prime of Minister of Tavia, Wyatt Jerge, who was also the big brother of the second President of Tavia, Lisa Jerge herself.

And so it all began when it gets populated by the Polynesians, 300 years after the Black Beast. So, let's begin this story, shall we?


	2. The Polynesians' Arrival

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

300 ABB

We all sailed to the big island using our outrigger canoes, made out of plywood. I said, "Okay, crew, we've arrived in our new island. We're ready to colonize, so stow away your oars, roll up your masts and prepare for landing!" Then they responded me.

They stowed away the oars, rolled up the masts of our canoes. We saw the island, coming out from a very thick fog.

We're almost there, but I think I saw a hole as my canoe started to sink, and I said, "There's been a crime most foul... you, join the others on this canoe to fix it. We'll find out what's sinking in no time!"

Then we fixed the canoe using extra plywood. We cheered as we continued our way to the islands. We're almost there, and just about an hour later, we all cheered even more and I exclaimed, "The new island is finally in front of us!" We walked to the beach and relize the island's not populated... yet.

So, we decided to become the first people on this island. I said, "Here we are, my fellow men." We're all here in the island. "Why were there no people in this island?", a warrior said to me. "Since it's not populated here for 300 years, I'll try to populate this island, and soon, you're gonna like it here."

We all laughed, and built some villages, and lived happily in prosperity.

Man, I loved this island, where we were all born, where we all lived, and where we will all die... but not all of them.


	3. The Marriage

Rewa Turua's POV

330 ABB

I'm about to marry Ihorangi Mahina, the chief of our tribe. We invited everyone to a big ceremony this morning. I woke up from a hammock, and I saw the morning sun. I went to the village for the big party.

Since the people were still in their traditional Polynesian costumes, I came to the altar and the shaman declared me and Ihorangi as husband and wife, so we kissed and people cheered. However, all of them didn't have tears of joy at all, cause our wedding's public and quick, and took just a few to several minutes.

Right after that, we had a big reception. The master of ceremonies for this party was our tribal chief's adviser. This reception has lots of food, drink and dances.

At the middle of the reception, he thanked us for having a great time being together, by saying, "So, I'd like to thank you for having a great time being together by dating when you were in Tonga. Be sure to thank me now, okay?" I said, "Yes. Thank you, sir."

We smiled with joy and happiness, and he said to our people, "Everyone, here's your couple, which consists of our tribal to having themselves being married! Long live our chief! Hurrah!" Everyone cheered. I smiled.

I kissed him, and he's my husband now. Later, we partied until mid-afternoon comes. Then everyone were so happy. I love him so much.

Soon, we'll have a baby, and I swore to protect him with all of my life, while he swore to protect me too with all of my life. However, we swore to protect our future baby with all of our lives.


	4. Let the Hunt Begin

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

340 ABB

It's been 7 years since we had a baby boy. We named him Keano.

While Keano was on the hammock, wailed as he wanted food to eat, while he's being carried by his mother, who is also my wife too. I said, "Don't cry, Keano. Things are gonna be okay." "More like not okay, Ihorangi.", Rewa said. "He's crying due to his starvation, so I suggest you to hunt down some Ainu starlings, the bird that we're going to eat for many generations to come." I nodded. Let the hunt begin.

So, we decided to hunt down something for food by recruiting my men on a hunting trip to the forest. We hunted some Ainu starlings in the forest with my spear. Me and my men were ready, so we do a Polynesian tribal dance to be prepared to hunt some Ainu starlings.

We poisoned the spear using some shy poisonflowers. I looked nervous, and said, "Come. Let's kill some Ainu starlings before they fly away."

Then we hunt around in the jungle for Ainu starlings. The man said, "Okay, let's go slaughter that darn Ainu starling for Keano." I shouted, "Here we go! Let's do this!"

We ran across the jungle, but that man got bitten in the leg by an alpaca bear. But luckily, he survived the bite by getting some leaves' extracts to heal his leg from infection and he killed it with a poisoned spear, poisoning it and died.

Hmmm... that's really strange, yet odd. It's an alpaca bear. Well, at least we're gonna eat this one, by butchering it into food. So, that'll be a good idea.

We found three Ainu starlings. We sneaked across them, then we killed three of them. We did it! We cheered out loud.

Unfortunately, the leaves were sure covered in blood. So, I cleaned up the leaves by wiping with my hands. I said, "Oh good. Now I need to clean my hands up."

We walked to the lake and washed the dead Ainu starlings while humming. I also washed my hands too. I smiled when my hands are clean again. So, I said, before we go home, "We gotta get home before night comes. Let's go." Then we ran, and ran, until we get tired.

When we made it home, we were crawling, or walking. Then we made it back to the village. I said, "Oh good. We made it, so we need some rest."

Then I went inside my home, and Keano, although still alive, is still crying, and Rewa, still not crying, were waiting for me back.

It was sunset. As I returned home, Rewa hugged me and kissed me. As it is, we were ready to cook the starling meat. We plucked its feathers, beheaded it, cleaned it again, deboned it and cooked it on a roast.

We have some charcoals from our outrigged canoe and burned them by scratching each other as we start cooking starling.

We found some vegetables, and Keano loved it. So, we feed Keano a carrot. He smiled when he ate a carrot. He chuckled. I knew that that carrot was covered in Keano's saliva, so we cleaned it up using a tub, filled with water.

When the carrot's clean, we sliced it up, and stuffed the starling with vegetables. We roasted it for just 20 minutes, and it's now ready to be eaten.

It was evening. We were ready to eat. We were so happy we ate it as Keano stopped crying because we averted his starvation.

So, we ate and drank for dinner, until we're full and we went to bed by sleeping on a hammock.


	5. The Plan

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

400 ABB

It's been seven decades since we were all here. After all these years, we wanted and decided to expand our tribe by exploring more islands and building new villages.

"Hello, chief. What are your orders, sir?", said my adviser, who's that same guy who hosted my wedding reception with Rewa. I replied, "We're gonna expand our tribe by searching for resources, exploring some islands to live and found new villages."

He said, "Ah, well, I see. Okay, now we ready. So, you ready for this? I hope you can." I chuckled.

That night, the tribesmen were on a special meeting in the center. "Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?", I said. My men had their attention. "Okay, now listen up, boys. We're ready to enlarge our tribe so that we can all survive for future generations that are yet to come."

"Now listen up, folks. Some of our men are moving on to the next island we're going to find. It's near our first home island, right here."

"Excellent, we shall be ready. But don't let any colonialist conquer us here, okay?"

"Okay," the tribesman replied.

"Good, let's do it. Unless there's some more abundant resources to have them for future generations, let's rock."

So, we get our weapons and equipment to be prepared for our trip to a new island for us tomorrow morning.


	6. Sailing Through the Storm

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

Late 400 ABB

In my outrigger canoe, my crewmen were looking for the new island. I looked nervous that someone else predicted that there will be some people who weren't our tribe. Don't know, maybe Chinese, Japanese, Filipino, Indonesian, Malaysian, Kurasian, Sofian, or European?

"Stop brooding about that other ethnic groups are gonna colonize our next island, alright?!", the man in the front of my outrigger canoe. I said, "Okay. Sorry about that."

"Good, glad you straightened that out."

We saw that big, gray thunder cloud in front of us. See? It's a cumulonimbus cloud.

"So, what's that big, gray thunder cloud, chief?", he said.

"It's a cumulonimbus cloud. Trust me. At least it's gonna be dissipated soon, not gonna be fast enough to hurt us, right?", I said. That is, when we sailed, the cumulonimbus cloud is very fast to be here in our way in just a single minute.

That is, until there's a storm coming! Thunders boom, strong winds blew and waves gets higher. Soon, rain fell upon us.

"OH SHIT! THAT'S ONE BIG-HEADED STORM, AND IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!", I shouted. Oh no, what are we going to do?

So, we kept on sailing fast, and we're chasing a wave, but it was too late. We screamed, screamed and screamed as our outrigged canoes caught us, pushing us to the beach. We are screwed.

Ouch. That was painful.


	7. In the Flash of Sickness

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

401 ABB

After a few months of coma, we woke up, and we realized that that island belongs to Indianized Filipinos. A Filipino kid, still dressed in his modern-day casual clothes, still clean and looking neat, remain untouched, just made before World War II, named Balinwag said, "Hey, are you okay, Ihorangi?"

I said, "I'm okay. Just when you think this is, we're just looking for the island we need to find." I coughed too.

"That's okay, here. Let me take you to the hut. It's safe, warm and were filled with medicines. C'mon. Let's get you up."

He picked me up as he picks me up for help as he takes me to his home. I then woke up on a bed, in a room filled with Chinese medicine.

"What will all of this place?", I said. "I must say that this place is filled with medicine from our Chinese friends. Be sure to say hi to my mom, who's also a Chinese. Her name is Lu Beixing. And ya know me? I'm Balinwag Beixing. And do you want to claim this island for your tribe? Why, okay. We're friends, so don't harm my people, okay?", Balinwag said.

I sad, "Alright, you son of a... spear."

"Here, let me cure your disease. It's your decision."

He's a real medic to me. He filled the wooden spoon with a liquid of Chinese medicine.

He said, "Here comes the plane... from the old world. Or maybe at least those Europeans would reinvent a plane." He then pretends to be a plane as my spoon rolls around and he put my open mouth and I drank all the medicine.

"That's better, Ihorangi.", he said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, ready for your tribe to ally my people, and to own this island? If so, the two people will own this island in cooperation.", he reminded.

"No, no, no. Last night, they did it.", I said.

"Oh, I see. Thanks. Let's hope we're not gonna fight each other."


	8. The Ceremony of Peace

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

402 ABB

It been a year since I stayed here on the second island. Balinwag said, "Oh, thanks for another year of my island's stay. Congratulations, mister." I smiled and chuckled. "Thanks, kid. I'm sure this island will never die out like a candle extinguishing."

I walked to the village, where there's a peace ceremony between the Polynesians and the Tagalogs. There were a lot of people who were Polynesians, and who were Tagalogs. Ceremonial music plays around me and my ears.

Wow. I don't believe we have a peace ceremony between the Polynesians and Tagalogs. If we combine these heritage together, we'll have a proposal of a brand new tribal name soon. The people cheered for me.

"O, tribal chief!" My adviser said. "I will suggest you that you'll be the master of ceremonies of this ceremony, because politicians can host ceremonies."

"Yes. Yes I will. Eventually.", I said.

Then I walked to the stage, and I said, "People of this island, I thank you and welcome you to this ceremony of peace."

The crowd cheered for me as I smile at them. "Today, we come to make a peace deal between this Polynesian tribe and the Tagalog people as we own this island henceforth and forevermore."

"We didn't encounter those Filipinos yet, until today. They're now friends, and soon, they will never ever be enemies in the future. I now hereby that two tribes were now at peace.", I said. The crowd cheered as their round of applause was so genuine.

I left the stage and my tribe council members clapped for me. "Good job, tribal chief," the warrior said. "I smiled, don't mention it. At least we'll have a party, with Polynesian and Filipino foods on the feast table."

I hugged Rewa and Keano, and I swore to protect two of those tribes with all of my entire life, and I swore to protect them forever.


	9. Gone Fishing

Ihorangi Mahina's POV

405 ABB

It's been 3 years since the Tagalogs and the Polynesians made peace between each other, merging their heritage, which it would last forever, as you know it.

"What are you doing, Balinwag?", I said. "We were just planning to get to the next island," he said. I got an I idea! I said, "Balinwag, you're smart as Albert Einstein. Now, we're going to the next island! But first, how about some fishing?" Balinwag replied, "Okay."

So, we went fishing on an island by making cutting the grass, punching the wood out of the tree, making a wooden hoe made out of trees, collecting strings, plotting farms, farming carrots, crafting a fishing rod and harvesting carrots. Then we insert a carrot into our new fishing rod, and lured it to the ocean.

"Okay, now let's get fishing," I said. We waited for the fish, until we saw bubbles gurgling around the ocean, far away from us. We started to lure it back to us, until we've got a fish! It's a yellowtail amberjack. You can call this a _seriola lalandi_ of course.

We smiled and said, "Well, what do you know? We did it. We caught that fish alright. So, you think it's a yellowtail amberjack?"

"Yes. Yes it does.", Balinwag said. "Come on, let's eat." So, we went inside Balinwag's house for dinner tonight.


End file.
